A large number of devices are known, adapted to convert a variation in temperature to which they are subjected, into mechanical energy adapted to be picked up at an outlet member of the device which develops a force during a displacement.
These devices use the expansion of solid, liquid or gaseous bodies as means for converting the energy. The variations in dimensions of these bodies under the effect of the temperature variations are either used directly or amplified or converted by the addition of mechanical gearing-down mechanisms or the like.
However, these devices are used only for developing weak energy. To increase the energy furnished, the parameters influenced by the coefficient of expansion of the heat-sensitive material (dimensions, volume, pressure . . .) must be considerably increased and, on doing so, technological, manufacturing or cost limits are soon encountered, which make this extrapolation impossible.
The present invention enables an interesting result to be obtained in this domain, i.e. the furnishing of considerable energy by using a heat-sensitive material as energy converter, whilst remaining within the limits set forth hereinabove concerning the production of the means employed, by proposing a device of simple design.
To this end, the invention relates to a motive device adapted to convert a variation in temperature to which it is subjected into mechanical energy, constituted by a piston mounted to slide by one of its ends in a first chamber, and by the other of its ends in a second chamber, said chambers being connected with each other so as to define in the first chamber a first closed volume and in the second chamber a second closed volume, particularly larger than the first, each of said volumes being filled with elastomer under pressure so that each chamber and each corresponding end of the piston constitute a spring involving the hydrostatic compression of the elastomer. In addition, said piston is provided with at least one radial element projecting outwardly of the said chambers, allowing the energy furnished to be used.
The front surface of the end of the piston cooperating with the second chamber is preferably greater than the one cooperating with the first chamber. Finally, each chamber comprises a device for regulating the pressure.
The invention will be more readily understood on reading the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: